


Things Happen While in Space

by ObtuseOctopus



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Space, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gem/Human Hybrids (Steven Universe), Gem/Human Relationships (Steven Universe), Lesbian Sex, Outer Space, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Spaceships, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObtuseOctopus/pseuds/ObtuseOctopus
Summary: • Commissioned work. •• 18+ only. Please respect this. •Two members onboard the Crystal Eye spaceship; Lapis, a ship navigator, and Peridot, a human/Gem hybrid who works on the lower decks, officially meet at a party onboard the ship during the holidays. Or, more accurately, officially hook up.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Things Happen While in Space

**Author's Note:**

> // Commissioned piece for ANONYMOUS. Concept was NSFW Lapidot with dom! Peridot having a peen (I swear I’m mature), freedom with the plot line. 3,500+ word count.

The lights in the bedroom were left off, allowing the glow of the red lava lamp on the nearby desk to consume the darkness in the room with a welcoming magenta. Two naked bodies had entered the room rather excitedly, pressed up against one another and locked in a hunger for each other’s mouths until one had been pushed back against the bed. Lapis landed, softly, her back to the bed leaving the vulnerable parts of her body exposed to the other.

“This doesn’t… like terrify you at all, right?” Peridot, a human who descended from a short lineage of Gem hybrids asked her partner, gently pinning Lapis against the bed. 

“I’m horny and can care less,” Lapis replied honestly, running her hand along Peridot’s arm. She tapped against the faint lime green blotches that Peridot bore on random places of her skin, showing the history of Peridot’s ancestors through physical genetics.

“And you’re a ship navigator-“ Peridot started.

“So?”

“Wouldn’t it be… considerably looked down upon for someone of your status to mingle with someone like me?” Peridot questioned. “I’m a low ranking crew member-“

“Psh. Don’t worry about that,” Lapis assured. “I don’t care what rank you are.”

“It sounds like you’re asking for trouble…”

Lapis burst into a snort. “They call me their ship troublemaker,” she winked.

“... Oh.” Peridot stared at her. “... Is it because of-?” Her face darkened.

“No! No, I don’t sleep around with everybody if that’s what you’re asking,” Lapis shook her head. “I just play pranks. You know, like... a teenager in high school?”

“What’s a high school?” Peridot raised a brow before she scoffed. “Some ship navigator…” 

“Some human hybrid,” Lapis teased back. “Are you…? I mean- I don’t want to sound…-“

“No, I’m not a virgin,” Peridot bit her bottom lip. “And… yeah, I have a phallus if that’s what you’re asking.”

Lapis’ eyes widened. “... Oh,” she gasped, shocked. “... Alright then…”

“I’m sorry, does that-?”

“No, it doesn’t. It’s just surprising,” Lapis said. “Like, I had a feeling, since you’re part Gem, but…”

“If this is too embarrassing, we can just-“ Peridot awkwardly shifted her weight.

“You’re fine,” Lapis interrupted. “I was just surprised, that’s all.”

“Oh.” Peridot blinked, trying to recollect herself.

“Do you want to continue what we were doing at that party?” Lapis asked. “It’s fine if you don’t, I’m just-“

“I mean, I’m fine with this,” Peridot shrugged.

“For sure?” Lapis said.

“For sure,” Peridot confirmed. 

Lapis giggled. “Sorry, usually there wouldn’t be this sort of thing before sex,” she laughed.

“You’re okay,” Peridot couldn’t help but laugh with her.

“Okay, and you’re fine too,” Lapis chortled.

“Oh my stars, this is-“

Lapis continued laughing. “I’m down if you’re down.”

Peridot snickered. “This is great.”

“Yeah, it is.” Lapis moved one hand forward, luring Peridot’s face closer to hers. “Did you see Gary and Jolene at the party too? I thought for sure they’d be hooking up.” 

“Gary is the brown haired guy, right? From admin?”

Lapis nodded. She caressed Peridot’s cheek. “Do you want to do this before I get turned off?” She joked. 

“I didn’t even know you were turned on,” Peridot blushed.

“You started kissing me and took off our clothes as soon as we came into my living quarters!” Lapis snorted. 

“That’s only because the spin the bottle-!”

“And you went full out with it,” Lapis leaned her face in, smug. “So full out to the point I had to take you here.”

“Then, maybe you shouldn’t be so attractive, clod!!”

“With or without my clothes?”

“Either or! I don’t know-!” Peridot’s entire face was flushed with color.

“You blush green too?” Lapis observed.

“It’s the ancestry…” Peridot whined. 

“Do you have a gemstone somewhere?”

“No,” Peridot denied. “Only direct human hybrids do. See, I’m a fourth generation in my family after the hybrid bloodline was mixed in. I have a human mother and a hybrid father.”

“So do you have any powers, or…?” Lapis pried.

“Um… I can do anything a normal human can do,” Peridot said. “Plus maybe a few spice ups. I don’t know, I’ve uh… never fully tried.”

“Well, a ‘normal human’ can’t always please me in bed,” Lapis teased. “I’ve only had a few hookups. One night stands. All were…” she scrunched you her face, “ehh…”

“You can let me know after this if I seem like a ‘normal human’ then,” Peridot offered. “Or if I am literally out of this world, which I probably am, because I’m amazing, so you’ll have an amazing time in bed.”

“Are you talking dirty?”

“Well-! I’m trying to!” Peridot excitedly leaned in, their faces almost touching. “Is it working?”

“Pfft. Let’s see,” Lapis challenged with narrowed eyes. “It might be a little harder though, since I might be turned off now.”

Peridot puffed out her cheeks. “No problem. It didn’t take you long anyway to get turned on in the first place.”

“Shut up,” Lapis sarcastically replied. 

“Okay,” Peridot took the invitation, leaning her face in further until she was locking lips with the ship navigator again. Lapis didn’t protest. She simply let Peridot take control, opening her legs to allow the hybrid to place a hand over her lower abdomen.

“Don’t tease…” Lapis whined at the contact.

“I am not! _This_ is teasing!” Peridot moved her hand over Lapis’ clit, then began to stroke the outer folds of her vagina, her movements slow and steady. 

“Oh my god-“ Lapis’ body tensed. “Why are you so mean to me?”

“Hey! I’m just making sure you’re _turned on,”_ Peridot gave a bratty grin. “If you want me to go straight to it, that proves I’m the best because you’re already horny again.”

“Oh har-har. I’ve always been-” Lapis’ voice cut off into a moan as Peridot prodded a finger inside her. “Fuck-!”

“Uh uh. I’m not doing anything unless you ask me,” Peridot smiled. “So tell me where to go, _navigator_.”

“Oh fuck you.”

“I mean… if you want to-“

“Then sit up here,” Lapis patted her bed.

Peridot froze. “What?”

“Do you want _me_ to fuck you or… what are we doing?” Lapis elaborated.

“Uh…”

“If you’re going to keep your finger in me, at least move it,” Lapis pleaded. 

“You’re definitely not a virgin…”

“I already told you I had some one night stands,” Lapis said. She jerked her hips upward, growing impatient. “You’re so immature…”

Peridot removed her finger. “Look who's talking! Clod!!”

“The hell?” Lapis muttered, disappointed.

Peridot tipped her chin up proudly. “Earn it,” she stated simply.

Lapis was flabbergasted, realizing what was happening. “You did not-“

“I am. If you want me to pleasure you, then earn it. Make me turned on too!” 

Lapis huffed. “... Alright. What do you want me to do, oh great Peridot?”

Peridot’s eyes darted to between her own legs. That was when Lapis realized the hybrid’s anatomy, doing the best she could to see in the red light. 

“Is that…?” Lapis began.

“It’s a sheath,” Peridot explained, “it may appear similar to a human’s uh- slit, but inside is my phallus.”

“Okay, that’s-“ Lapis blinked. “... So it just sits in there?”

“When I’m not using it… yeah,” Peridot nodded.

“How do we…? I mean, how do you usually-“

“Masturbate,” Peridot answered quickly and with great embarrassment. “I just… you know, like a little bit of rubbing and um… I ah-“

“Alright, I got it.” Lapis wiggled away from Peridot. “Sit up here.”

“What are you going to do?” Peridot asked, sitting on the bed.

Lapis didn’t reply. Instead, she physically responded by swinging one leg over, straddling Peridot. The navigator started to roll her hips against Peridot’s groin, pressing their lower bodies together. She placed her hands upon Peridot’s shoulders, giving the hybrid a quick peck on the lips. “You want me, don’t you?” She whispered in the other’s ears seductively before gently nibbling on the end of Peridot’s ear. “Imagine you making me scream your name loud enough for everyone to know who I belong to tonight. How warm I am, how tight I am… I’m helplessly beneath you, all yours and yours only.”

“This is so erotic,” Peridot lightly laughed.

“Is it too much?” Lapis worried.

“Nononono! It’s fine, I-“ Peridot’s heart skipped a beat as Lapis snaked a hand down to her sheath, applying more pressure there where her body could not. “I… OH!”

“I’m doing something right because I can feel something poking me,” Lapis noticed.

Peridot hid her face, sheepish. “Can you… keep doing that?” She requested.

“What specifically?”

“The rubbing and the… the touching,” Peridot admitted.

Lapis held in a giggle. “Are you turned on?”

“I can’t give a direct answer;” Peridot denied. Which, was shot down relatively quickly as Peridot choked out a moan when Lapis had rubbed her body harder against her, the moisture that had begun to form from her entrance enticing Peridot’s phallus to emerge. It slowly pushed out from its sheath, green and glazed with bodily fluid. Lapis let it slink out between her and Peridot, and from there, she let the cock nestle between the folds of her vagina, not yet inside her, before moving her hips again. She teased the other, sliding herself up and down the side of the length.

“You’re bigger than I thought you’d be,” Lapis commented.

“If that’s a compliment, I’m taking it,” Peridot announced, a bit saddened when Lapis sat up and stopped. Her emptiness however was replaced with gratitude as one of Lapis’ hands firmly grabbed the phallus, beginning to jerk it off. “Oh stars-!”

“It’s slippery,” Lapis said the obvious, her hand exploring the body part.

“And sensitive- SENSI- oh my stars,” Peridot shivered..

“I want this inside me,” Lapis decided. 

“You do?!”

“Did I stutter?” Lapis took her hand away.

Peridot growled, her hands on Lapis’ sides. The navigator was confused by the action until Peridot pushed her to the side, then pushed down so that Lapis was on her back upon the bed. Peridot looked down at her as she crawled on top of the other, a hand on either side of Lapis. “I think you’ve earned it,” she hummed. One of her hands momentarily went between her legs to jerk herself off a bit more, getting her phallus firmly erect. With that, she used her hand to guide the plump head toward Lapis’ awaiting vagina.

“I’m ready,” Lapis told her, flashing a challenging look. 

“If you get sassy with me again, I’ll just prolong this,” Peridot warned.

“Oh no, not prolonging!” Lapis dramatically pretended to faint. “Darn it!”

Peridot held back a laugh. “You’re weird. I- I like it.”

“Hey, it’s called _fun_ . I’m _fun_ , not weird,” Lapis huffed. 

“And immature,” Peridot added. “You’re an immature clod.”

“ _Fun_ ,” Lapis corrected. “And we’re _both_ immature. So there.”

“Okay, immature, yeah.” Peridot slowly inserted herself into the navigator, inhaling a deep breath. “Immature clods... you and I…”

“Is clod your favorite word?” Lapis questioned. “You seem to love using that.” She too held her breath as Peridot hilted inside her, the lubricant that her body naturally produced from her growing arousal allowing an easy insert. 

“It’s a bad habit,” Peridot sighed, starting to slowly slide her hardened phallus in and out of Lapis. She sat up straighter, grabbing Lapis’ hips. “I started using it when I was a kid, since I was frequently bullied for being a freak… It’s what I called the bullies, then it… stuck.” Her hands gripped tight onto Lapis, unable to make eye contact. She staggered her breathing, overwhelmed by the warmth surrounding her cock.

“You’re not a freak,” Lapis comforted while puffing out her chest, her arms lying above her head on the bed. Her mouth opened, gasping light breaths in rhythm to Peridot’s thrusts.

“I thought you were having second doubts since you seemed unsure when I mentioned my anatomy and-“

“You’re fine,” Lapis gave a warm smile. “Just enjoy yourself.”

Peridot badly attempted to hide the returning color on her face. She took a moment to compose herself, then picked up the pace a little with her hips. 

“You can touch me too, you know,” Lapis mentioned, biting her bottom lip to hold back a moan. “Don’t worry. If I wanted to stop, I would’ve already walked away.”

Peridot, a bit assured by the statement, relaxed herself. “You’re the first human that hasn’t been utterly terrified by me,” she admitted. “Usually they seem disgusted or go on to belittle me when they see-“

“Fuck them,” Lapis rolled her eyes. “They’re missing out.”

“Why would I fuck them when I’d rather be fucking you?”

Lapis snorted upon hearing that. 

Peridot was growing to like hearing her laugh. She slapped her hips against Lapis, earning a drawn out mewl of pleasure from the human. Deciding to go a bit rougher, she drew out her phallus nearly all the way with each new thrust, and plunged it back into Lapis with each time pressing deeper into the navigator.

Lapis slyly moved one hand to her clit, rubbing herself as she started to get more noisy. She rolled her clit between two fingers, her back arching when Peridot leaned forward to bite at her neck. “Fuck…” she whispered, her chest moving quicker as her breathing pace increased in order to keep up with the actions of the intimate moment. “Don’t stop… don’t stop…”

“I don’t plan on it,” Peridot winked mischievously, a bit more confident now. She sucked on the skin of Lapis’ breasts after applying a hickey onto the navigator, leaving a few more sites that would soon become bruised places too. Somebody might see the one mark on Lapis’ neck especially, and something about that fact made Peridot hornier. She nearly broke skin as she bit the side of Lapis’ left breast, her hips like a piston as she lay claim over the other woman. 

“Please-“ Lapis begged, something Peridot didn’t expect so soon. Her eyes were glittering with need, her breath hot against Peridot’s neck as the hybrid practically laid on top of her during their intercourse. “More… I don’t care if you make me scream.”

“Any suggestions?” Peridot snickered. 

“Whatever you want,” Lapis answered.

Peridot took the offer. She pulled out, giving Lapis some seconds to catch her breath. Then, with her cock still erect and coated with Lapis’ vaginal lubricant, she stood up from the bed. “Get up and lean forward on the bed,” she directed, mentally fighting back the urge to finish herself off. 

Lapis did as told, sliding off the bed. She leaned forward, placing her arms on the bed, her feet on the ground with her back to Peridot. She spread her legs and lifted her lower body up, exposing herself to Peridot again like an animal in lordosis. 

“I’m… I’m going to enter you from behind,” Peridot explained once Lapis was in position.

“You could’ve just told me doggystyle,” Lapis joked.

“What’s a doggystyle?” Peridot raised a brow, aligning her phallus with Lapis again.

“You know… like how dogs do it,” Lapis told the poor hybrid.

“What’s a dog?”

“I’ll… tell you later,” Lapis decided. “I’m ready.”

Peridot pushed her cock back into the navigator, giving Lapis a quick second to get back into the feeling of being filled before she moved her hips again. She rocked harder and faster into Lapis, grabbing at her rear for leverage. She was able to hit Lapis deeper in this new position as well as go a bit quicker, already feeling herself close to orgasm thanks to how warm inside the human was. “Stars… you feel amazing…”

“Are you close?” Lapis asked, panting.

Peridot moaned in reply as a yes. She hovered over the human, her arms maneuvering over to begin to toy with Lapis’ breasts. The soft skin squished under her fingers while she lightly pinched and massaged. 

Lapis touched herself again, rubbing at her clit while Peridot mounted her, the sensations catching up to her. She started moaning louder, the wet sounds of their sex becoming evident in the room.

When Lapis tensed in response to one of her nipples being pinched, Peridot swore that her inner walls had clamped around her phallus. The hybrid gasped, still moving her hips desperately. The friction sent waves of ecstasy washing over her. “I’m- I’m going to-“

“Do it,” Lapis said.

“If I do, I’m going to-“

“Go ahead. I’m on birth control,” Lapis sighed gleefully. 

“Birth the what?”

“Birth control,” Lapis repeated between breaths. “Mostly because period stuff.”

Peridot blinked. It was another human thing that she did not understand, but Lapis gave her permission to proceed, and that was all she could focus on right now. She thrust a bit more, her movements erratic and quick, then she pressed herself into Lapis until her lower stomach met with the human’s rear. She came suddenly, filling Lapis with quite a copious amount of thick semen. Her phallus remained snug inside the navigator, a bit of her come seeping out of Lapis. Once she had overcome the glow of her orgasm, she started moving again, once more rough but more passionate. 

“Fuck. Fuck-“ Lapis shakily murmured, feeling one of Peridot’s hands coming down to play with her clit. Lapis removed her own hand, letting the hybrid have full control. “Right there…”

“Would it be too cheesy to mention how pretty you look?” Peridot said without thinking. 

“Huh?”

Peridot was embarrassed, realizing what she had said. “Nothing,” she hoped that Lapis would drop it.

Lapis was skeptical, but let Peridot continue. She moaned when Peridot moved her fingers in a circular motion over her clit, stimulating her. The pounding of Peridot’s cock inside her caused her to breathe quickly again, not even caring about how loud she was anymore nor how lewd she sounded. She started to moan out Peridot’s name, her legs trembling. She even bounced herself a little to meet Peridot’s movements.

Peridot found this to be exciting to witness. She adjusted herself some so that she could lean over, getting Lapis to turn her head a little so that they could kiss again.

“Peridot…” Lapis whined.

“This is the first time you’ve said my name outside of work hours,” Peridot noticed.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“N-no.” Peridot kissed her again. “Praise me!” Now this definitely excited her. They had only known each other as simple acquaintances or fellow crewmates before this, and now they were exploring one another rather intimately all because of one dumb party game. She liked it- not just the sex, no, she liked _Lapis_. Part of her even wondered if Lapis liked her too.

“You’re definitely giving me an amazing time in bed,” Lapis complimented. “You feel so… good…”

“You feel good too,” Peridot huffed, already feeling herself close again.

“Come inside me again,” Lapis offered. “I want to feel you again.”

Peridot bore a toothy smile. She flicked her fingers over Lapis’ clit, once more slowing down some as she neared another orgasm. Before she let herself release however, she pulled out of Lapis, then nudged her to get her to flip over.

“What the fuck…” Lapis complained, sitting on the bed now facing Peridot.

“I want to see your face,” Peridot blushed, inserting her cock again. She rocked her hips like she had been doing before, except this time she began to initiate another kiss, one that was more fierce and meaningful. Lapis let her, even kissing back. The two were lost in each other’s mouths as Peridot came for the second time, shooting a second round of semen inside the navigator. 

Lapis rolled her tongue over Peridot’s, moaning into her mouth. They stayed together for a while, simply making out in the calm aftermath of their copulation.

“... You’re amazing…” Lapis at last broke the silence, keeping her head close to Peridot’s. She collapsed, falling back onto the bed with Peridot on top of her, who hadn’t yet removed herself. “Who was your first?”

“My…-?” Peridot cleared her throat. “Oh! You mean sexual partners, right?”

Lapis slowly nodded.

“Just… some exes,” Peridot admitted.

“... Oh. I’m… sorry,” Lapis sympathized. “... Same here. Then it was a few random one night stands.”

“Nobody wanted to stick around with the freak,” Peridot told her story, “once they found out that my blotches _aren't_ makeup or that there’s a reason I wear long sleeves, they leave. So I got scared when you-“

“It’s okay.” Lapis hugged her, keeping her close. They stayed warm by sharing body heat, both of their heartbeats worked up from their actions. “I don’t care what you are. Nor what rank you are.”

Peridot accepted the hug, an odd feeling she had never felt before engulfing her due to what Lapis had said.

“... You definitely creampied me,” Lapis commented.

“You ruined the moment you clod,” Peridot sniffed.

Lapis snorted. “Want to stay here for the rest of the party? I mean, until it’s time to retire for sleep.”

“I- I would like that,” Peridot agreed.

“My bed’s all yours,” Lapis said. “I can sleep on the couch. Perk of having fancier living quarters.” 

“Nono! Don’t do that, you can sleep with me!” Peridot exclaimed.

“I already did!”

They both broke into a laugh.


End file.
